Love Starts with a Hit
by nikkiegirl9087
Summary: SasuNaru One-Shot! Naruto gets sent to the hospital and develops feelings for his rival but doesn't realize it. And Sasuke wants to tell him his feelings but keeps on getting interrupted while he try's to say something. Will they ever say something or will it stay a secret? Read to find out... Warning: Cussing, Yaoi Don't like don't read I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM NARUTO


Naruto laid on his back groaning in pain. He had just been beaten by his rival- for the sixth time this morning.

"All right you two; I'm giving you guys the rest of the day off" their sensei sighed as Sakura applauded the raven haired boy for his victory. The bruised boy slowly sat up rubbing his head feeling it throb from the repeated abuse to Sasuke's kicks and punches.

He noticed a shadow cast over him. Looking up to see the Uchiha looking down at him made the throbbing increase; whether if it was because he looked at Sasuke or just the simple moment of looking up; he didn't know- nor care.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto groaned rubbing his eyes as he slowly got up off the ground. He quickly regretted his decision due to the fact that as soon as he did he became extremely dizzy. Before he was able to stumble back onto the ground, Sasuke grabbed his arm steadying the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked concerned.

Hold on! Wait a second!

_Sasuke_ was _worried_ about _Naruto_!?

Naruto stared at the Uchiha in confusion.

"Come on Sasuke!" Sakura- who was already almost out of the clearing- yelled. Even with the annoying pink haired girl screaming his name Sasuke stared at the usually loud boy. Naruto's eyes looked from Sakura to Sasuke; the dizzy teen felt nauseous as his breaths became fast.

Suddenly he started to see spots around the corner of his eyes and not a second later he passed out pulling his rival, who was still holding his arm, with him.

"Shit, Naruto" Sasuke exclaimed shaking the blonde. After his failed attempt to wake Naruto he picked him up bridal style and took him to the hospital.

"Sasuke!" Ino screamed running up to the Uchiha, who still held the blonde. She stopped directly in front of him and started talking. Sasuke walked around her and she followed still running her mouth.

Finally Ino realized they were going towards the hospital. She stopped talking for a full minuet confused.

"Why are you going to the hospital?" she asked stepping in front of him again. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked down at Naruto who was paler than before.

"Omg, how long have you been carrying him!?" annoyed by the question Sasuke walked into the hospital ignoring Ino.

Naruto woke up 4 hours later in a hospital bed. His head was still throbbing, but not as bad as before. His eyes quickly landed onto the Uchiha who was sitting next to the bed asleep in one of the chairs.

'He looks so cute when he's asleep' Naruto thought sitting up on his elbows.

"Did I really just think that!?" The blonde almost shouted disrupting the sleeping ninja. The raven didn't wake up luckily, but Naruto still felt uneasy about the thought.

Suddenly Naruto felt a rumble in his stomach. He looked around and didn't see any nurses outside the room. When he tried to get up he noticed how sore his body was, so he laid back down. He looked over at his rival, who was still asleep, and groaned in annoyance.

"Sasuke" Naruto whispered as he reached out to tap the older boy's knee. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt the blonde touch his knee.

"Are you okay, Dobe?" the Uchiha asked with a yawn.

"Well um…I only had a bowl of ramen for breakfast and I was wondering if um…" Naruto stammered out, while a slight blush swept across his face.

"You want some ramen?" the raven haired boy asked with a half smirk- half smile. Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he saw the smile.

'What's wrong with me!?' Naruto thought as his blush became darker. Sasuke noticed and placed his hand on the blonde's forehead.

"You're hot" Sasuke stated making Naruto's blush go to his ears. It was at this moment when the raven realized that the redness wasn't caused by a sickness, rather by Sasuke himself. This made Sasuke blush and quickly remove his hand.

"I'm…um…I'll get you some ramen" the Uchiha said and practically ran out the room.

'He didn't mean it like that, and you know it! Ugh!' Naruto thought to himself.

"_Aww, dose Naruto have a crush on the Uchiha?" _Naruto was slightly surprised that he got an answer from the demon inside of him.

'Shut up' Naruto replied rubbing one of his eyes.

"_You're just mad because I'm right"_ Kyuubi said with a chuckle. Naruto sighed excepting his loss, earning another laugh from the demon. He did have a crush on Sasuke- even if it was a little one.

Naruto sat up to a sitting position when Sasuke entered the room with ramen. He joyfully took a bowl from the Uchiha and started eating. Naruto finished eating quickly with a huge grin on his face.

'I've never noticed how bright his eyes turn when he smiles' Sasuke thought allowing a little smile to show. Naruto noticed the slight smile and blushed again staring at his empty bowl.

Once again Naruto felt a rumble in his stomach. The raven smirked at the blonde and then down at his bowl that he hadn't even started to eat.

"Still hungry?" he asked as Naruto stared at Sasuke's bowl.

"A little…" Naruto replied

"Um…Sasuke- are you…um…going to- …eat that?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head as his blush became a little darker.

'He looks so cute with his face all red… whoa wait! Did you really just think that?! I'm not gay!'

"Please!?" Naruto wined breaking Sasuke's thoughts giving him a puppy dog face

'Okay…maybe a little gay…or a lot…'

"What do I get for it?" the Uchiha questioned leaning closer to the younger ninja. Naruto noticed the closeness and leaned back a little as his face became a dark shade of red.

"Um…you get a happy Naruto!" the red faced boy exclaimed and Sasuke snorted.

"You're always happy, Dobe" he replied leaning slightly closer so the two of them were only inches apart.

Sasuke was just about to say something when a nurse walked into the room. She smiled sweetly at the two as she grabbed a clip board that was placed at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Umm…I'm kinda sore and my head kinda hurts, but that's it really" Naruto replied giving her a smile. She looked down at the clip board.

"I have a question: why did I pass out anyway?" The nurse looked up and smiled again.

"It seems that you passed out because you go hit once or twice pretty hard on the head" Sasuke felt a ping of guilt hit him.

"If it's alright with you, the doctor wants to keep you here overnight" Naruto slowly nodded his head as he stared at the person responsible. The nurse left after checking his temperature.

"Fine, you can have it" Sasuke said holding out the bowl of ramen. Naruto happily took it and started eating.

"So…what do I owe you for the ramen?" Naruto asked in between bites. Sasuke looked at the blonde then shrugged. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, you got me two bowls of tasty ramen. I have to owe you something" he said eating more.

"Is it really that good?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto shook his head as he chewed more of his noodles. After Naruto swallowed his food he opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but he got cut off by his new visitors.

"Hi Sasuke! Hi Naruto…" Ino and Sakura said earning a groan from both of the boys.

"What are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked pinching the bridge of his nose as the two girls fought over the seat next to him.

"We heard about Naruto and that you were here so we decide to stop by!" Ino said as Sakura won the seat next to the Uchiha. She huffed and looked over at Naruto who looked as annoyed as Sasuke.

The girls left 2 hours later after Naruto asked a nurse to help get rid of them. The whole time the girls were there, they were focusing on Sasuke, but Sasuke focused on Naruto. Now it was just the two boys.

"I really can't imagine why you like her" Sasuke stated feeling a little heartbroken remembering how Naruto was 'straight'.

"You mean Sakura? No way, I don't like her" the blonde replied

"Anyway, I like someone else now…" He added blushing slightly. Sasuke noticed the blush and suddenly became interested in Naruto's love life.

"Who?" The blonde's face turned a darker red as he diverted his glaze from the raven. Seeing the younger boy's discomfort, Sasuke stood and leaned on the bed that Naruto sat upon. They're faces were on inches apart, but this time Naruto was not leaning back words.

"C'mon Naruto, tell me" Naruto stared into the onyx eyes as his blush went up to his ears. Sasuke could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Those beautiful bright blue eyes shined in the orange light coming from the setting sun, and they were staring at him. There was no nurses, no girls, not even any ramen to distract the two of them from this moment.

This perfect moment

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and took a deep breath. Sasuke opened his mouth as to reply but was cut off.

"I like Sasuke"


End file.
